


Calling Cards

by yenneferxrhaenyra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jonerys, Modern Era, Smut, a bit of fluff i guess idk, murder mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenneferxrhaenyra/pseuds/yenneferxrhaenyra
Summary: Jon Snow is a detective, tasked to find an elusive serial killer that not even his superiors could track down. He does what they couldn't but something about her makes him let her go almost immediately.She's breaking the law, the same law he has been tasked to uphold and that means she has to be stopped.Why can't he bring himself to do his job? And why is he willing to risk everything for a dangerous woman he barely knows?
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 46
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

He remembered the first time he’d ever laid eyes on her.

There was something dark about her. She was beautiful.

Mysterious.

He’d only seen one grainy photo of her, a complete stranger, but that had been enough. He was desperate for more.

He remembered the way his breath had caught in his throat.

Everything about her seemed intoxicating. The long silver hair, the bright purple eyes, her curvy figure and long legs.

But she was dangerous. And he never should have let her go.

No matter how noble her intentions, she was breaking the law. The same law he had been tasked to uphold and that meant she had to be stopped.

But he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

He’d had her pinned against a wall, all ready to handcuff, when he just froze. She had turned her head slightly to face him and, as her hair lightly brushed against his face, he felt a warmth spread over him when he breathed in the soft and fruity scent of her shampoo.

The slight smirk he saw appear on her face said it all: she knew he was hers.

And somehow, he had just known that that was exactly what she wanted.

He regretted letting her go as soon as he watched her slip out of the window. He could hear his backup’s loud sirens growing closer and closer and his stomach was tightening with the overwhelming fear that she would get caught. She’d turned and blown him a little kiss before disappearing and he was almost embarrassed at how desperate he suddenly was to feel her lips against his.

He felt butterflies in his stomach as he thought about her.

About the little calling cards she would leave for him to find at every new crime scene, so he knew she had been there. Maybe she still was – he certainly felt like she could have been.

Watching him.

He thought about their meetings.

The way her soft, supple skin felt under his fingers. The way she would slowly run her fingers through his messy hair before setting her hands around the back of his neck and pulling him closer.

Every kiss was better than the last but that just made it hurt more when he’d wake up to find she’d already left.

He groaned softly and his eyes fluttered shut as he started to move his hand faster, his cock growing harder and harder by the second. He set his free hand against the wall beside him, steadying himself.

She was all he could think about.

He barely even knew this woman and yet, she had consumed him completely.

He could lose everything. Everything he had spent his entire life working towards, all his goals and dreams, gone in the blink of an eye.

Over a stranger.

A criminal.

“Need some help?”

He quickly scrambled to zip up his jeans and cover himself before he turned to see that she was already standing right behind him.

“Dany, what the fu-” She cut him off with a kiss, her soft hands settling on either side of his face.

His arms slipped around her slender waist and he pulled her closer, parting her lips with his tongue. Her mouth tasted sweet and he was sure she’d been drinking but it didn’t matter – he couldn’t get enough of her.

He slowly moved one hand up to the back of her head and gripped her long silver hair in his fist. Dany let out a soft moan that vibrated against his lips as he pulled her head back and kissed her with more intensity than before.

Her fingers moved slowly down his chest and she started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

“Daenerys,” as much as he didn’t want to, he forced himself to pull away from her, “how did you get in?”

She looked up at him from under her lashes and smirked as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms.

“Does it really matter, Jon? Take this off.”

Jon paused for a moment but then obediently unbuttoned his shirt at the wrists and shrugged the shirt off his arms as Dany pressed her lips back against his, gripping the back of his neck with one hand and setting the other on the ever-growing bulge in his pants.

He felt her smirk against his lips. _She thinks she’s in control._

That was how it always went. She always took control.

Dany gasped as Jon suddenly wrapped his hand around her throat and pushed her backwards towards his bed.

“Take off your dress.”

Dany obediently undid the buttons of her shirtdress and let it drop to the ground. Jon felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her body. He slowly ran his fingers over the flimsy black lace of her pants.

She let out a little whine as he moved his fingers even slower across the inside of her thigh and back up to the wet fabric.

“I’ve barely touched you.” He mumbled against her lips, pushing her down on to the bed.

She only smiled sweetly, looking up at him from beneath her long lashes.

It was moments like that that almost made him forget who she was.

Made him forget how many people she had killed.

Jon mentally shook off those thoughts and gripped her by her arms, pushing her down and turning her until she lay flat with her head hanging off the bed.

She adjusted herself slightly and drew her knees up, swaying her legs from side to side slowly.

“Is this really how you want me?” she said coyly.

Jon unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out over his boxers, tilting his head as he looked down at her while slowly stroking himself. “Shut up. And open your mouth.”

Dany let out a mocking laugh. “Jon.” She laughed again. “Dominance isn’t really yo-”

Her words were cut off with a loud choking sound as Jon shoved his cock into her mouth suddenly.

He slowly pulled out and let her catch her breath for a second before gently tracing her lips with the head then shoving it back in. Daenerys gagged but managed to quickly catch her breath as he started slowly thrusting into her mouth.

Jon groaned as he watched her tongue snake out from her mouth and flatten against his length, allowing more of him to push down her throat.

He placed both hands on each side of her head and held her in place as he started fucking her mouth harder and faster. The choked gasps and gagging sounds she was making sent sparks up his spine and into the pit of his stomach.

He watched as she ran her fingers along her stomach before slipping her hand into her pants, her moans vibrating against his cock as she gently touched her aching clit. Jon leaned over and slipped his hand past hers, slowly inserting a finger into her.

He felt her gasp so thrust his cock further down her throat, harder and rougher than he had been thrusting before, and pulled out. He took a step back from her, pushing his palm down against his cock and taking a minute to calm himself. She coughed loudly and cleared her throat, groaning as she rolled over and sat up shakily.

“Jon, y-”

He cut her off with a kiss, wet and hungry. Daenerys ran her fingers through his hair and gripped him by his neck, desperately pulling him closer until he was on top of her.

He settled himself between her legs and moved to kiss her neck, gently nipping at her jaw as he did while slowly dragging his hands down the sides of her body.

Daenerys moved her hand back to his hair and gripped chunks of it in her fists, twisting them tightly. She felt his cock jump and he pushed tighter against her, before slinking down her body, peppering kisses along the way. Jon settled on the floor beside the bed and pulled her towards the edge, softly running his fingers over the soaked lace of her underwear once she was settled.

Jon tapped her side lightly then hooked his fingers down the side of her panties, pulling them down carefully when she lifted her hips for him.

He placed one of her legs on each shoulder and ran his fingers gently over her wetness. He heard her breath catch in her throat at his touch. He looked up to see her propped up on her elbows, watching him closely.

Holding her gaze, he lowered his head and lay his tongue flat against her soaked cunt. She threw her head back and stifled a moan as he began twirling his tongue around her aching clit. Jon adjusted her legs on his shoulders, pushing them further apart. Daenerys lay down onto her back and worked her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer and directing him.

He groaned into her as he hungrily sucked and licked every fold, slowly inserting one finger then another into her and listening as her moans grew louder and louder. Jon squeezed his eyes shut as Daenerys arched her back and he felt a warmth spread across her thighs, like it was travelling from her core through to her whole body.

He felt his cock jerk suddenly, almost painfully, now aware of the lack of attention he had paid it. The sound of Daenerys panting sent shivers up his spine as he gave her swollen clit one last twirl with the tip of his tongue before he stood up and looked down at her, lying spread out and dishevelled on the bed.

It was always strange seeming someone like her looking like this. His mind went straight back to who she really was, what she was really like, and something strange stirred in his stomach.

Jon felt his face flush as he realised it wasn’t any sort of disgust or resentment that he felt towards her and her crimes. Thinking about the things she had done did nothing but intensify the desire he already felt for her.

Daenerys sat up and grabbed his hands, pulling him down onto the bed beside her before she got up and straddled his hips. There was something strange about the new expression on her face. It was almost as though she knew exactly what had just dawned on him.

She softly kissed him, and Jon could feel her heat against the base of his cock, whimpering as she began slowly sliding back and forth, spreading her wetness along him.

He felt her smirk against his lips, but he could barely even think about reacting to that. He no longer cared about acting like she wasn’t the one who called the shots here.

Jon grabbed her by the back of her head and deepened their kiss, while also guiding his cock into her slowly. Daenerys grabbed his hands and held them down by either side of his head, leaning back to lower herself down the rest of him.

She rode him expertly but in a way that was clearly all for her benefit rather than for his or for them both. He freed his hands from her grip and ran them up and down her thighs and waist while she planted hers on his chest for balance. His balls ached from a desperate need for release as he eagerly watched her ride, swivelling her hips and grinding her cunt down him at _juuuust_ the right angle for her clit to also be stimulated.

He groaned as he felt her cunt clench around his cock. It didn’t take long for her to orgasm, moaning loudly with her head thrown back and nails digging into his chest so hard that he was sure she would draw blood. She took a moment, softly groaning as she continued grinding against him slowly, prolonging her orgasm, before she slowed to a stop and tried to catch her breath.

Jon’s balls felt like they were about to explode, and the lack of movement did nothing to help that. He thrust upwards quickly, causing a kind of choked groan to escape Daenerys’ mouth – but she understood. She started sliding up and down his cock, slowly at first then faster as he started thrusting upwards in perfect rhythm with her.

He grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her down into a sloppy kiss. He came hard, pulling her forward and holding her in place, burying his face in her neck while still thrusting. She turned her face slightly, peppering small kisses along the side of his head, humming slightly as he moved to kiss her lips, grunting her name into them.

He sat up slowly, still inside her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Daenerys moved slowly, her tight cunt gripping his cock as if she was milking him for every last drop of cum, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sweetly smiling at him. Jon kissed her softly and let her decide when to stop and pull him out of her. As soon as she did, he flipped them over and she gently kissed him, running her fingers carefully through his tangled curls.

He loved moments like this, when they would both be soft and gentle with each other.

When they almost felt like they could be a real, normal couple.

 _It’s not real,_ he was constantly having to remind himself, _she would never want that._

***

They eventually decided to move and cleaned themselves up in silence, but Jon still felt a tightness in his chest as he crawled into bed.

He wanted her to stay.

“You can be big spoon for once, Jon.”

He chuckled half-heartedly and opened his arms for her to shuffle back into. “You say that like I’m not always big spoon.”

“Hmm, don’t lie. Lying’s a grave sin, y’know.” She stifled a yawn.

“You’re _literally_ a murderer, Daenerys. I really don’t think you should be talking about sins.”

“If anything, that makes me an expert. Who could be more qualified to talk about them?” She laughed and he let out a huff of air through his nose, but he said nothing, only pulled his arms tighter around her.

 _This feels good... and right. You know you can’t have this. It’s too dangerous. **She’s** too dangerous. _Jon was practically screaming at himself to keep quiet and push those thoughts from his head. To just fall asleep to the sound of her soft breathing and let things carry on the way they had been.

But he couldn’t.

The words came out before he could stop himself.

“Don’t go… please. Stay.”

Her only response was her stroking his arm softly and placing a gentle kiss on his bicep. But Jon had known she wouldn’t say anything, and he knew that he shouldn’t have either.

He placed a kiss on the top of her head and breathed in the scent of her shampoo, before settling down to sleep, desperately trying to ignore the painful tightness in his chest.

“Goodnight, Jon.” Her voice was quiet, and she already sounded so far away. He just barely managed to mumble out his response before sleep took him.

“Goodnight, Dany.”

***

Jon’s eyes fluttered open slowly, one closing immediately as the sunlight streaming through the window blinded him and he regretted not making sure he had closed the curtains the night before.

He tried to roll over but heard a groan and felt something holding him in place.

_She’s still here._

She had turned around at some point in the middle of the night and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

Dany scrunched up her face and tilted her head back to look up at him, but kept her eyes closed.

“Stop moving so much.”

Jon hadn’t thought that he could love a sound as he much as he loved her rough, low morning voice yet here he was, loving it the first time he heard it.

He mumbled an apology and kissed her forehead gently. They lay in silence for a moment and he listened to her breathing softly, not even attempting to stop the giant grin spreading across his face.

“You actually stayed.”


	2. Chapter 2

“That’s a disgusting combination. Coleslaw is bad enough as it is but to put it in a sandwich? With CHEESE? Practically criminal, Dany.”

“Blah, blah, blah. You’ve never even tried it.” She waved the sandwich towards him, right under his nose and Jon grimaced.

“It smells horrible and you sound like a monster talking with your mouth full like that.”

Dany laughed then choked on the food in her mouth, coughing loudly as Jon patted her back.

“See, that’s what you get for eating gross things.”

A month had gone by since she had decided to stay, and Jon was certain he had never felt more content being with another person at any point in his life. But, while she was basically living with him now, there was still some sort of disconnect between them.

Daenerys rarely spoke about her family or her past. It’s not like Jon was talking about his much either but he couldn’t help feeling like she was hiding more than he had originally thought possible. He wasn’t sure how she would react to being asked about it, so he had spent days trying to build up the courage to bring it up to her and he finally felt able to.

“Why do you never talk to me about your family?”

The blank stare he got in response instantly made him regret saying anything. Daenerys leaned back in her chair and took a slow sip of her tea.

“You’ve never actually asked.”

“I have.”

“Not really. You asked if I had any siblings. I told you. I have 2 brothers.”

Jon sighed. “Yeah but you know I already knew that.”

She smirked and got out of her seat, walking over to him and standing on the tips of her toes to plant a small kiss on his cheek. “Because you stalked me online?”

He rolled his eyes and moved to tidy up the kitchen as she laughed. “It’s not stalking, Dany. It’s called doing my job.”

“Doing your job would’ve been arresting me a year ago.” She put her hands on her hips.

 _Has it really already been a year?_ Jon hadn’t even realised so much time had gone by since their first encounter. She was right, of course, but he couldn’t let her use that to change the subject.

“That’s not the point. And what kind of serial killer even uses social media? Yo-”

“A smart one who doesn’t wanna seem suspicious.” She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he washed the dishes. “Besides, it helped you find me again so it’s not like it’s a bad thing.”

He smiled to himself as she peppered small kisses on his shoulder, and he thought about what she said. He specifically remembered the red rose pin at the very first scene after he had let her go, the one that made him decide to go to the big field of real roses he’d seen on her Instagram. Sure enough, she had been there waiting for him.

“I could’ve gotten in serious trouble if anyone had seen me take any of the little, hmmm, _presents?_ That you left.” He still hadn’t told her that he had kept everything she left him but, knowing her, she already knew both that AND where he had hidden them.

“And if you had, I would’ve known then and there that I was wrong about you and we wouldn’t be where we are now.”

Jon raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘wrong about me’? What did you think about me?”

Daenerys unwrapped her arms from around his body and moved back to her seat, not responding to what he had asked.

“Are you gonna be working today?”

Jon shook his head. “I am going in for a bit though. It’s already quite late in the day so I think I’ll be leaving soon. 10, maybe 15 minutes. What will you be doing?”

She didn’t move but her eyes followed him as he moved around the room, grabbing his wallet and keys, checking his badge and gun.

“The usual. Chilling. Killing.” She shrugged, her face deadpan but Jon could see a small smirk playing on her lips when he sighed and glanced over at her quickly.

He sat down, pulling on his boots. “Still don’t like jokes like that.”

Dany raised an eyebrow. “Where’s the joke?”

Jon didn’t say anything. He just groaned inwardly and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a water bottle. All he could think about was the possibility of her getting caught. And what if it happened because of him? Not only would he never see her again, but he could get locked up himself.

 _I couldn’t try and stop her killing though. Could I? No._ It was part of what drew him to her and stopping her more than likely meant either turning her in or killing her himself and there was no way he was going to do either of those things.

“You’ve been super lucky to not get caught yet.”

“It’s not luck, Jon.”

“Have you considered what’ll happen to you when that luck runs out?”

She let out a heavy, exasperated sigh and shrugged. “It’s not luck and I don’t care about that. This isn’t about me.”

Jon walked over to her and grasped her hands tightly within his own. “Be that as it may, _I_ do care about what happens to you. And I think it’s important for you to think about it too, Dany.”

He planted a soft kiss on her lips, a kiss she returned but ended quickly.

Daenerys pulled her hands away from his and looked at him blankly. “Don’t you have to go work now?”

He rolled his eyes but nodded anyway. “Yeah. I’ll see you later.”

“Sure.”

***

“Detectives Snow and Tyrell. My office, whenever you’re ready.”

Jon had barely been in the building 5 minutes and, considering he wasn’t even supposed to be in today, he really didn’t feel like getting a lecture for something that was probably totally out of his control. He went up to his captain’s office, holding the door open for Detective Tyrell before shutting it behind them both.

Captain Redwyne gestured for them to sit down as she took her own seat and clasped her hands together on her desk.

“I’m just going to get straight to the point: where are you on finding the son of a bitch?”

It didn’t take a genius to work out who she was referring to, but Jon remained silent. Detective Tyrell opened her mouth to speak but Redwyne held her hand up to silence her.

“No, Margaery. Jon is the primary on this case so _he_ can answer me.”

Jon pursed his lips together and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “We are… no closer to finding him. This guy is smart. Leaves basically no trace. I just-”

She let out a loud sigh, cutting him off, and pinched the bridge of her nose. “We haven’t had one of his bodies turn up in about a month now. People are scared and restless. Nobody knows who is going to die next.”

Margaery raised a hand slowly and quickly looked between Jon and their captain before speaking. “Isn’t that a good thing though? The timing of the kills has been very consistent so far and a month is a way longer break than any this guy has had before. This could be a sign that he’s done so we have time to find him without worrying about more bodies turning up.”

Margaery paused and looked between them again but neither Jon nor Redwyne said anything, so she continued.

“Also, I think the general public would be less scared if you would allow us to announce what we believe the killers motive is. Or if we just told them the type of person the killer has been going after so far. Sex traffickers, rapists, abusers, so on and so forth.”

“Honestly, I agree with her.” Jon spoke up. “I don’t think it’s done us any favours to keep the investigation shrouded in secrecy. We might have had more reliable tips if we’d made that information available to the public. Possibly tips about other crimes too. Going forward, we might even be able to find the next potential victim before the killer gets them.” Jon caught Margaery’s eye and returned the grateful smile she shot him.

Jon didn’t think Margaery was wrong with anything she had said but the look on Captain Redwyne’s face told him she didn’t agree with him.

***

“Who knew she could shout that much, huh?” Margaery let out a weak laugh.

“Yeah.” He leaned in towards her slightly and lowered his voice. “Look, I know she’s your grandmother and all but holy shit, that woman is a nightmare.”

She laughed, properly this time, and took a slow sip of her coffee. “Thanks for keeping that to yourself, by the way. I don’t even want to think about the nightmare that would cause me if anyone found out.”

Jon waved her comment off. “I doubt anyone would care too much. Or maybe they wouldn’t if she was nicer.”

“Ahh. She’s not always like this though. It’s just this fucking case. Everybody’s all worked up about it, but nobody seems really able to solve it.”

 _I solved it. I know exactly who we’re looking for._ Jon sighed but didn’t say that to her. He couldn’t tell her that. He couldn’t, and wouldn’t, tell anyone.

“She might not be totally wrong though. There is a possibility the public could turn on us for going after this guy. I mean, they’re getting rid of people we couldn’t put in jail. If anything, it makes us look bad for letting the dead guys get away with the shit they did for so long.”

“There wasn’t enough evidence. As much as it sucks, that’s just how it was. We can’t get them all.” She sighed.

“That’s not the whole truth though, is it? There were so many witnesses and victims and videos and even fucking confessions. The only reason they got away with it is because they’re rich. Or super connected.”

Jon didn’t even try to hide his anger. Those men should have been locked up a long time ago and it was just another crime that they hadn’t been. The venom in his tone caused an uncomfortable silence to settle over them until Margaery spoke again.

“Maybe we could go over the victim list again. They must have something or someone in common that we’ve missed.”

He paused a moment, making sure he had completely calmed down, before responding. “You could be right. We should definitely do that.”

“Okay.” She smiled at him. “You free tonight?”

Jon froze. He didn’t have any reason to say no to her except for Daenerys and he didn’t think telling anybody about her was a good idea right now. Plus, it wasn’t like she was asking him out on a date or anything. _It’s only work, right?_

“Ahh, I’m swamped with paperwork. Some other time?” He saw her smile drop slightly but she kept it on her face.

“Sure, that’s cool.”

An awkward silence settled between them and Jon immediately regretted his decision. _It’s only work. You don’t want her to start suspecting you for some reason. Wait, that’s crazy. Why would she suspect me?_

“Actually, I can do tomorrow at lunch, if that’s okay?”

Margaery’s smile grew wider and she nodded. “That sounds good to me.”

“Great.” He smiled. “Anyway, I should get going now. Working from home today.”

“Ooh, nice. Guess I’ll see you tomorrow then…?” She trailed off.

“Yup, bright and early. See ya.” He gave her a small wave and stood up, beginning to walk towards his car.

***

The whole drive home, all he could think about was Daenerys. All he could think of was the possibility of her getting caught and how much he desperately wanted them to be a real couple. A couple he could tell his friends and colleagues about.

He wanted to scream from the rooftops that they were together and the fact he couldn’t made him feel like he was bursting.

_You could have that, if you truly wanted it. You could have it with someone like Margaery. She’s easy-going and simple. You wouldn’t have to hide and lie all the time. You and Daenerys together will never have a normal life. You know what she is._

He could hear a distant voice in the back of his mind screaming at him. It didn’t sound like his own.

Jon knew he wanted Daenerys.

As different as they seemed, Jon knew they were made for each other.

***

The house was dark and quiet when Jon walked in.

“Daenerys?”

No response.

“Dany!”

Total silence.

Jon walked into the living room, flicking on the main light before changing his mind and turning on the lamp in the corner instead. He lay across the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn’t seem to think of where she would have gone and calling her to find out wasn’t an option.

_How can I feel this way about someone when I don’t even know something as basic as their phone number?_

He felt sick and his stomach felt tight with worry. He knew she could handle herself, but he couldn’t stop his mind wandering and imagining the worst.

What if she was killing again? That wasn’t really the problem but what if her chosen victim had somehow managed to overpower her or hurt her in some way?

What if she was dead?

***

Jon kept his eyes closed.

He wasn’t sure when exactly he had fallen asleep, but he was certain that he had been alone when he had.

“Open your eyes, dummy. It’s only me.”

He opened one eye and there she was. Bundled up in a fluffy blanket in the armchair across from him, a thick book in her hands.

“Where did you go, Dany?” His voice came out thick and groggy from sleep and he had to clear his throat a few times before it felt normal again. “I was worried.”

“Why?”

“Because I care about you?”

Daenerys scoffed and muttered under her breath. “Of course you do.”

Jon sat up, furrowing his brows and exhaling heavily through his nose. “Why are you being like this?”

The attitude she had had before he left for work earlier clearly hadn’t gotten any better and it was beginning to grate on him.

“Why are you?” She narrowed her eyes at him. “What exactly is it that you want from me, Jon? Why did you actually ask me to stay?”

He stayed silent, earning a loud scoff from Dany.

“You don’t even know, do you? Is it an ego thing? The great detective Jon Snow, keeping a dark secret. Holding the fate of the city in one hand and that of a serial killer in the other. Wow(!)”

Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she widened her eyes and lifted her hands in the air, wiggling her fingers like mock sparkles. Jon felt like all his blood was rushing to his head and he just barely managed to keep his voice steady when he spoke.

“Daenerys. What the fuck is wrong with you?”

She glared at him and opened her mouth to say something, but he continued.

“I asked you to stay because I want you here. With me.”

Daenerys looked down at the ground in front of her but interrupted him, her words barely more than a mumble. “I just don’t understand you.”

He continued anyway, ignoring her. “I want us – I _need_ us to be together. But every time I try to get you to open up to me, I start feeling like you’re actively working against this and I just can’t really understand why that is.”

She paused for a moment, seemingly taking in what he said, before slowly speaking. “I thought I knew what was really going on but seeing you today, with that girl, I just don’t get it.”

Jon raised his eyebrows at that. “Margaery? I just work with her.”

Dany scoffed again. “Yeah but I can tell what you’re thinking. About how much easier it’d be with someone like her.”

He was about to respond, maybe tell her how stupid she was being even though she wasn’t entirely wrong and he _had_ actually been thinking that earlier, but something in her face changed as she stood up and walked over to him, pushing him back into the sofa and straddling him. For a second, he couldn’t quite believe how fast she had changed the mood in the room. She planted a small kiss on his cheek and leaned to whisper in his ear.

“Are you really so blind that you can’t see I love you?”

Jon felt his cheeks flush. _Did she really just say that?_ He hadn’t thought she would say something like that. At least, he never thought she would be the one to say it first.

“Dany, I-”

She cut him off with a kiss, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. He ran his hands along her thighs and up her back.

“This doesn’t end the conversation, y’know.” He mumbled against her lips, not wanting to break the kiss.

She only ‘hmm’-ed in response, moving her hands to unbutton his jeans.

***

Sleep just wouldn’t come to Jon.

It felt like it had been hours since Dany had passed out and he found himself just staring at her, analysing her features and playing with her hair.

 _She said she loves me. She really said it._ He couldn’t stop replaying that moment in his head.

Despite how much he had wanted to, she wouldn’t allow him to say it back. “It’s not the right time.” She kept saying that every time he tried.

Dany groaned suddenly in her sleep and her brows furrowed and, not for the first time, Jon found himself wondering what it would be like to spend a day in her mind. To figure out how her brain really worked.

He ran his fingers through her hair again, smoothing it down and out of her face, watching as her brows relaxed and a small smile appeared on her face. She looked peaceful again, she always did when she was asleep, and he couldn’t help but smile at that himself.

Just as he finally felt himself drifting off, a loud vibration behind him cut through the silence and darkness of his room.

It was far too early for it to be his alarm, so Jon decided to ignore it, closing his eyes and pulling his blanket up higher.

The vibrating stopped but before Jon could even breath a sigh of relief, it started again. And he decided to ignore it again.

When it began a third time, Jon realised he would have to answer. _Somebody clearly wants my attention._ He squinted at the screen and cursed under his breath as he read the name: _Det. M Tyrell._

He answered the call and cleared his throat a few times before lifting the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Jon?”

He sighed. “Yeah?”

“We’ve got another body.”


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of blood was so strong and thick in the air that Jon felt like he was choking on it.

He hadn’t even seen the body yet, but he already knew the scene was a complete mess – far, far more violent than any of the others.

_She couldn’t have done this. Could she?_

Jon’s mind was racing as he walked through the hallway, the sounds of uniformed officers and CSI fading into the background as all he could focus on was the blood he could just about see spattered up the walls in the room ahead of him.

So much blood.

He reached the lounge and immediately felt bile rush up to his throat. It was worse than what he had imagined.

Blood seemed to coat near enough every visible surface in the room. The coffee table was flipped on its side and shards of glass were strewn all across the floor. The body lay beside the overturned coffee table, the deceased man unrecognisable with his face caved in and skull smashed open.

He clearly hadn’t been dead long – his blood seemed to still flow and soak through into the carpet.

Margaery looked up, seemingly realising that she and the uniformed officer beside her were no longer alone, and beckoned Jon over to them.

“Alright, James. Go check on the witness and I’ll be over in a minute.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He gave a small, polite nod in Jon’s direction, which he returned, before walking away to do as Margaery had asked.

Jon’s eyes darted around the room, searching for anything he might have missed at first glance. _Anything she might have left._

“Do we know who he is?”

Margaery nodded. “Tywin Lannister.”

Jon’s head snapped towards her. “You’re kidding, right?”

She shook her head and Jon looked around the room in disbelief. _Tywin fucking Lannister._

“Scene’s messier than the others but what do you think? Any chance they’re connected?”

She shrugged, before answering in a hushed tone. “Someone might want us to think that. Either way, if you thought this case was a shit show before…” She trailed off but he understood.

Head of one of the richest and most famous families in Westeros, Tywin Lannister was a well-known businessman and politician. He had his hand in many shady business dealings and had even been accused of orchestrating various murders, but nobody had ever been able to prove anything.

Someone like that getting murdered was obviously going to send shockwaves through the town and, judging by the scene laid out in front of him, there was no mistaking Tywin’s death as an accident.

“Better go talk to the witness.” Margaery jerked her head towards the kitchen and Jon nodded, motioning for her to lead the way.

Margaery approached the young man and introduced herself and Jon before asking him if he was ready to answer a few questions.

The young man’s eyes darted between the two detectives in front of him before he shakily nodded his head and licked his lips.

“Did you see who did this?”

He glanced towards the door before sighing and nodding at Margaery. “It was my grandfather’s bodyguard, Gregor Clegane.”

Jon narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure? You actually saw him do it?”

“Well, sort of. I was hiding behind those suitcases over there.” He pointed towards the bags in the corner of the living room. “They were arguing outside then Grandfather came in here and Gregor followed and grabbed him and then I managed to slip outside when I heard screaming and-”

He cut himself off with a groan and placed his head in his hands.

“Okay, I think that’s probably enough for now.” Jon motioned to Officer James. “Um, you should go with this officer. He’ll take your details then contact whoever you need to pick you up from the station, okay?”

He nodded and mumbled a small ‘thanks’ under his breath as he walked away.

“Hmm. Gregor Clegane.”

Jon turned to Margaery and only raised an eyebrow questioningly, inviting her to continue her train of thought aloud.

“I can’t say I’m entirely surprised to hear that he did this. I mean, look at the body. Apparently, that’s his M.O.”

“Apparently?”

“Well… you know we’ve never been able to prove it. The Lannister’s cleaned everything up. Protecting their hitman. Allegedly.” She rolled her eyes at her last word.

“Do you –” Jon paused for a moment, his mind racing. “Do you think he could have been the one to do the other murders too?”

“It’s possible but I don’t know. I doubt it.”

***

After dealing with a nightmare attempting to keep reporters and photographers away from the crime scene and the medical examiner’s office, Jon was actually glad to be back at the station for once.

It seemed like as soon as Tywin Lannister had been murdered, everyone had received some kind of alert informing them of the event. Everyone was buzzing, trying to figure out what happened, who had done it, why they had and why the police weren’t moving faster.

Shouts of “if this guy can get someone like Tywin Lannister, what’s stopping him from getting us!” and the angry cheers of agreement were still ringing in Jon’s ears more than an hour later.

“Jon! Over here.”

Jon walked over to where Margaery was stood outside Captain Redwyne’s office. The blinds were shut but through one thin slit, he could see that there were multiple people sat inside.

“Who’s in there?” Jon nodded his head towards the office.

“Not entirely sure but Cap wants us in there for this interview and you’re already late so…” She trailed off but made a weird mocking face and gestured towards the door.

Jon rolled his eyes and knocked on the door, pushing it open as soon as he did. Captain Redwyne was sat in her chair and nodded at him in greeting.

“This is Detective Jon Snow. He is the primary on this case and behind him is Detective Margaery Tyrell.”

Margaery closed the door behind them and smiled at the man sat in front of Redwyne while he and Jon exchanged curt nods.

“Detectives, this is Aerys Targaryen and his children.” She waved a hand towards the couch beside the door and Jon turned to see three young people sat there waiting. The oldest looking of the three stood up and shook Jon’s hand.

“I’m Rhaegar. This is my brother, Viserys.” The other boy gave Jon a small wave which he answered with a polite smile and small nod before his eyes fell on the young woman beside them and he felt the blood drain from his face.

“And this is my sister, Daenerys.”

***

Jon could barely focus on the interview.

Margaery seemed to have noticed that he was distracted so she took the lead, questioning Aerys about his past issues with Tywin Lannister.

All Jon could focus on was the silver-haired woman sat on the other side of the room, who was making quite an impressive – and infuriating – show of avoiding his gaze and pretending she didn’t feel his eyes boring into her.

He stole as many glances at her as he could without making it obvious and looking like a complete fucking weirdo. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her uncrossing her legs and stretching them out before crossing them over again in the opposite direction.

He could feel his cock twitch and stir as he watched her, noting the short, floral dress she was wearing and thinking of how easy it would be to fuck her in it. Thinking about how he wanted nothing more than to be between her legs right now, tasting her and hearing her moan. Being the person to bring her that pleasure as her fingers twisted in his hair.

Her father suddenly raising his voice snapped Jon’s attention back to what was going on in the room.

“Tywin Lannister is responsible for the deaths of my wife and grandson. Deaths my family never got any justice for.”

“And we understand that but-” Captain Redwyne attempted to turn the conversation back but Aerys Targaryen clearly wasn’t having any of it.

“No! The fact you would drag me and my children here and force us to relive one of the worst moments of our lives just because someone finally did the world a favour and got rid of that scumbag is unbelievably disgusting.”

“Sir, we-”

“You wouldn’t arrest him despite all the evidence but that pig finally gets what he deserves, and you jump at the chance to accuse us.” Aerys let out a loud, mocking laugh while he stood and motioned for his children to get up too. “Pointlessly drag us out here for this bullshit again and my lawyer will be filing a harassment suit. Don’t test my patience, Olenna.”

With that, Aerys stormed out the room and all three children filed out behind him.

For a moment, Jon could’ve sworn that Daenerys glanced back and winked at him but the whole situation was so anxiety-inducing that his mind could have been playing tricks on him.

“Jon.”

He turned his attention to Redwyne, who was staring daggers at him, and Margaery, who had a sympathetic look on her face.

“Have you lost your fucking mind?” Her voice was low, but the rage was barely concealed.

“I’m just not feeling too good right now.”

He obviously couldn’t tell her the truth. What was he going to say? _‘Sorry for being so distracted, Cap, but the serial killer we’re after was sat right there. I’ve known it was her for over a year and, also, I’ve been fucking her the entire time!’_

He didn’t think that would go down too well.

Captain Redwyne scoffed. “That was a complete fucking disaster and you’re really just going to say you’re ‘not feeling too good’? Like that makes it okay?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m not the one to blame for that being a disaster, _Olenna_.” The words were out before he could stop himself.

Margaery winced and Redwyne took a deep breath that she slowly let out before clasping her hands together.

“Get out. I don’t have the patience to deal with you right now.”

Jon didn’t have to be told twice. He got up from his seat and left the room as fast as he could before she said another word.

As he closed the door behind him, he could hear Redwyne begin berating Margaery instead and he made a mental note to apologise to her when he got a chance.

Now that he was out of that room, Jon had no idea what he was going to do next.

He had just been blatantly disrespectful to his superior, there was no telling how she was going to punish him for that later and, to top it all off, Daenerys and her family were somehow now embroiled in his investigation.

He had to find out what Aerys Targaryen had been talking about and just how deep the Targaryen-Lannister connection went. He knew that Tywin and his family had been accused of various murders and plots, but he was sure hadn’t heard of any Targaryen family members being somehow involved in any of that.

Jon made his way towards the file room. If there was ever a good place to start looking, it was there.

He was just turning a corner when he heard a noise that made him pause.

It sounded like someone loudly whispering his name but there was nobody around.

He turned back around and continued to walk when he heard it again.

“Jon.” Nothing. “Over here, idiot.”

He turned again and there she was, peeking out of a supply room with a brilliant smile on her face.

He rolled his eyes and rushed over to her, slipping into the room and closing the door behind him.

“Dany, you-”

She cut him off with a kiss and her hands immediately went to unbuckling his belt. He softly moaned against her lips as her hands slipped into his boxers and gently caressed his cock, pulling it free from the restricting material. She broke away from their kiss and smiled up at him sweetly.

“We don’t have long. My family will start wondering where I am, and I’ve already been waiting here a while.”

Jon gave her an incredulous look. “We can’t have sex in a police station! Especially not one I work at.”

Daenerys laughed quietly and stood on her toes to kiss the tip of his nose, causing him to close his eyes and smile.

_I know what she’s done before but… there’s no way someone as small and gentle as her could have caused the scene I saw, right?_

Thinking about the crime scene seemed to set a fire in his belly. He moved her arms, so they were wrapped around his neck then placed his hands on her hips and lifted her up, allowing her a moment to wrap her legs around his waist before he spun the two of them round and pressed her against the wall. He adjusted slightly so he could wrap one arm around her waist tightly as he ran his free hand along her thigh before he leant into her, peppering wet, gentle kisses along her collarbone and up into the crook of her neck.

Daenerys ran one hand up and down the back of his neck as she twisted the fingers of her other hand into his hair. He moved his hand around to the underside of her thigh, dragging his fingers across her skin then over the top of her pants so slowly it was almost painful.

“Jon.” Her voice came out hushed, his name mumbled in a broken moan as he gently nipped at her soft skin. “I need you to fuck me.”

He locked eyes with her as he moved his hand from under her thigh and raised it to his mouth, spitting into it and not missing the small smirk that appeared on her face as her gaze shifted to his lips, wet and glistening.

He moved his hand back down, hooking her leg into the crook of his elbow so she was spread open before he coated the head of his cock with his saliva. He let it go long enough to nudge her pants to the side before gripping his cock at the base and rubbing the now-wet head between the soft folds of her cunt and over her clit, watching her intently as she suppressed a small moan by clearly biting the inside of her cheeks.

“Jon.” Her voice was barely above a whisper now, her eyes pleading with him.

She didn’t need to ask again.

Jon hurriedly pressed his lips against hers as he finally pushed his cock into her, revelling at how tight and warm she felt. He felt her mouth fall open slightly against his as he did, swallowing the soft moans that escaped her lips as he continued kissing her.

He stayed still for a moment, allowing her to adjust as he moved his hand away from his cock to grip her ass. She broke away from his kiss and dropped her head onto his shoulder, wriggling her hips downward as she did so.

Jon pulled out slowly before thrusting all the way in and slamming his hips against hers. Daenerys bit into his shoulder, muffling her own moans. He moved his hand up into her hair, burying his face into her neck, biting and sucking as he continued thrusting into her harder and harder.

He could feel her fingers pulling at his hair and her teeth digging into his shoulder, hard enough that he was sure she was drawing blood, but the pain felt distant. Like it wasn’t even really happening to him.

All he could really focus on was the feel of her cunt gripping his cock as he fucked her, her wetness dripping down him and how her skin felt buttery soft under his fingers.

All he could think was that he was made to be with her.

She lifted her head off his shoulder and brought his face in front of hers, pulling him into a hungry kiss, moaning into his mouth as she did. He just barely heard her urging him to fuck her harder, her words muffled by both their moans and his mouth against hers, as she moved her hands under his shirt and raked her nails up and down his back.

He was more than happy to oblige, thrusting into her harder and faster as she squirmed and pulled him closer until he felt her dig her nails into his skin harder and her cunt clenched around him tighter than he thought possible. She threw her head back and he quickly moved his hand, clamping it down over her mouth as a loud moan escaped her mouth, so loud that he was sure someone had heard her despite his efforts to silence her.

The thought of someone walking in and finding them, the primary detective on a case and a member of a family they looked at as potential suspects, like this didn’t slow him down like he thought it would. That coupled with just how fucking amazing her cunt felt around his cock, the way she squirmed and quivered against him, and her breathless panting against the palm of his hand, was more than enough to push Jon over the edge.

He shoved up into her, grinding his hips against her as he did and forcing her up the wall roughly, digging his fingers into her waist and cursing under his breath as he came hard and deep inside her.

He took his hand off her mouth and gripped the back of her neck, pulling her in and kissing her desperately as he fucked her through the last few pulses of his pleasure. When his movements stilled, she broke away from his lips and kissed the tip of his nose with a small smile before resting her forehead against his and closing her eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, neither of them moving or saying a word as they tried to catch their breath.

Jon slowly pulled his hips back, allowing his still-softening cock to slip out of her without moving too much, then relaxed them against hers again. He lifted his head and planted a small kiss on her cheek, smiling softly at Daenerys when she glanced up at him.

She opened her mouth to say something when a vibration nearby took their attention away from each other.

“Think that’s my phone.” Daenerys’ voice came out croaky and she tapped his arm, signalling for him to put her down.

She stumbled as soon as her feet were on the ground, letting out a small laugh as she gripped his arms tightly to keep herself steady. Jon rolled his eyes but smiled and kissed the top of her head softly.

He trailed behind her as she took a few steps towards the table her handbag was on and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing the top of her head and breathing in the scent of her hair as she rifled through her bag in search of her phone. She gently stroked his arm and cleared her throat before answering.

A man’s voice cut through the silence of the small room immediately and Jon could just barely make out what he was saying through the static and loss of signal.

“Father, I can barely hear you… I’ll be out in a minute… No. There were just a lot of people in the toilet, I had to wait... Okay, see you in a sec.”

Daenerys hung up and put her phone back in her bag then turned in Jon’s arms, resting her head against his chest. Jon wanted nothing more than to stay like this, holding her, but he knew this wasn’t the time or place.

“Will you be home when I get there?”

“Hopefully.” She lifted her head to smile up at him and kissed his chin and when he bent his head down to kiss her properly, he found himself wishing, not for the first time, that they could be like this all the time.

Soft and peaceful.

_Together._

He thought he had to be realistic. About her and who she was. The things she was capable of doing. The task she had set for herself was never-ending. There would always be evil men and wherever she went, she would want to stop them. But he was more than happy to support that. He would support anything if she was the one asking him to. He realised that now. Accepted it. There was only one problem.

He had been trying to avoid these thoughts, knowing that it was ridiculous and the likelihood of anything he planned actually working was low, but he had to at least try.

_For her._

He needed a scapegoat.


	4. Daenerys

“I don’t know who you think you’re speaking to like that, Gregor, but you _will_ adjust your tone when you next address me.”

“Do I look like I give a fuck how you’d like to be addressed? You’re not gonna have me sent down for your shit, asshole.”

From her current vantage point, Daenerys could just barely see what was going on.

Tywin Lannister had secretly been having some renovations done on a small bungalow for his granddaughter and her fiancée, so it was currently the perfect place for him to meet with his number one hitman away from any prying eyes.

At least he had thought so.

What he couldn’t have known is that Daenerys’ brother, Rhaegar, had two close friends on the construction team and, like all key members of the crew, they had blueprints of the house and notes detailing any as-of-yet unfinished work. When Rhaegar threw a surprise birthday party at one of their houses, it hadn’t been difficult for Daenerys to sneak into one of their offices and get a look at those plans.

That was how she had known that there was a path in the ceiling leading from the bedroom to the living room. It was being used when the workers would go up there to install and fix any issues with the new insulation and if someone about 2 or 3 times her size could fit up there, Daenerys would have no trouble at all.

“What are you talking about?” If she was fine with alerting them to her presence, Daenerys would have scoffed loudly at the audible confusion in Tywin’s voice. She could just about picture the stupid look on his face.

There was a loud crash accompanied by the sound of glass shattering and, from where she was, Daenerys could see the broken shards scattered all over the floor. She felt a small smile creep its way onto her face – she knew Gregor would’ve been too stupid to ask any proper questions and figure out what was going on.

Tywin and Gregor had gotten away with murder for far too long. Nobody else was going to do anything about it so, yet again, Daenerys had to step up.

For a while now, she had been messaging Gregor from a completely untraceable burner phone and pretending she was Tywin. It was stupidly risky, she knew that, but she needed more information about Tywin’s crimes and who he was working with.

If she could take more than just Tywin out, then dealing with Gregor would be worth the risk. It actually proved quite useful – she found out the names of quite a few people that had been involved in his shady business. Some she had expected but others were a complete surprise.

She figured Jon would find some a surprise too, but she hadn’t told him yet. It could help him or some of his cases in some way and if she was being realistic, he had a right to know but he was still a detective and she knew how important his job was to him. This was one risk she wasn’t willing to take.

At least, not until after Tywin had been dealt with.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Tywin’s bald head came into view beneath her. “Do you even realise what I a-” He was cut off by a large hand wrapping around his throat.

Daenerys hadn’t been expecting this to play out so quickly.

She watched from above as Gregor smashed his large fist into Tywin’s head and blood sprayed out, hitting the wall beside them.

It made her stomach lurch and she had to cover her mouth with her forearm to stop a gasp escaping as Gregor continued beating in Tywin’s head, holding the older man up by his throat.

The strangled whimpering noises coming out of Tywin’s mouth were doing so much more than just bring her attention back to what was transpiring below. Attempting to steady her breathing, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of literally anything other than the images flashing through her mind.

Images of her poor mother, Rhaella, sobbing and begging for mercy. The crying baby, Aegon, being ripped from her arms and silenced with a slow knife in the heart as the unmistakable voice of Tywin Lannister attempted to goad her into giving up information.

_“He died quickly. Your granddaughter won’t. Unless… you tell me where Rhaegar and Aerys are.”_

The memory of her mother’s pleading voice, insisting that she had no idea where her husband and eldest son were, just broke Daenerys’ heart. How her voice had turned hoarse from her frantic screaming as Gregor bashed in her granddaughter’s head on Tywin’s orders. Daenerys’ niece, Rhaenys, may have survived the assault but the damage caused would affect her for the rest of her life.

Hearing Gregor loudly cursing brought her back to what was happening in present time. Tywin was now lying motionless on the floor, surrounded by blood.

Gregor stood there silently for a moment before he cursed loudly once more and stormed out of the room. The front door slammed shut behind him, but Daenerys stayed where she was for a minute, making sure he was actually gone, before she shuffled forward and lowered herself out of the ceiling legs first.

She didn’t have much time.

She reached into her backpack and pulled out the plastic poncho and face mask she had inside, putting them on hastily. She had made sure to wear latex gloves before she came anywhere near the house and her hair was already sealed up in an old swimming cap.

There were probably better ways to ensure she didn’t leave behind any hair or fingerprints, but this had worked for her so far.

She looked around quickly for something big and heavy and her eyes eventually settled on a large stone elephant figure.

Daenerys grabbed it then moved to Tywin’s body, freezing when she quickly realised that he was still alive.

“Help… me…” He barely choked out the words. “Please….”

He looked pathetic but the choked sound of him pleading made Daenerys reconsider for a moment.

_Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I should get him help._

_Wait… no. **No.**_

When she remembered the cold way Tywin had told her mother that she had one last chance to tell him what he wanted to know or else she’d die too, any doubts, disgust or discomfort about what Gregor had done – what she wanted to do – to him vanished.

Daenerys knew now as her mother knew back then that regardless of whether or not she had told Tywin what he had wanted to know, Rhaella was going to be murdered that day.

If Tywin or Gregor had known Rhaenys had still been just barely breathing and that she’d pull through, they wouldn’t have hesitated to make sure the job was done and beaten her to death then and there.

If either of them had known Daenerys had been there, hiding, and had seen the whole thing…

“Help…” he choked out once more.

Her mind was made up – she had come this far; she would not be turning back now.

“I’ll show you the same mercy you showed my mother.”

Her voice came out barely above a whisper. One of Tywin’s eyes opened slowly, the other swollen shut, and something seemed to flash across it – it almost seemed like recognition.

A new-found rage took over her whole body and before she had even really processed what she was doing, she had smashed the elephant figure into his head.

The cracking sound his skull made was sickening but she continued, smashing the figure into his face over and over again, unable to stop despite the ache her efforts caused in her arms.

With every smash of the figure, Daenerys could feel a weight being lifted off of her. Despite knowing that she had only been a young girl at the time, small and weak compared to the two men in the room, and there was nothing she could have done at the time, she had been plagued by feelings of guilt and inadequacy for not being able to save her mother and the children.

This had been a long time coming.

Although it had only been a minute or two, it felt like hours had passed and eventually Daenerys’ arms gave out from the effort, the figure slipping from her fingers.

She watched his arm twitch pathetically before his whole body stilled and she knew he was gone.

A choked sob forced its way out her throat, and she squeezed her eyes shut, not allowing any tears to fall.

There was no time for her to sit and reflect on what she had done and what this particular kill meant for her.

Daenerys quickly but carefully cleaned the elephant figure and put it back where she had found it. She removed her blood-covered gloves, putting them into her backpack and replacing them with a fresh pair before she rushed to slip out of the back door into the night.

***

A loud vibrating nearby woke her out of her slumber, but Daenerys kept her eyes closed. She felt Jon shuffle beside her and adjust the blanket but, aside from that, he made no move to answer his phone.

She remained still when he decided to ignore the phone the second time it rang.

The third time it rang, she knew he would answer.

The woman’s voice on the other end of the phone was loud and clear in the silence of Jon’s bedroom.

_“We’ve got another body.”_

Jon had cursed under his breath and, although her eyes were still closed, she could feel his gaze on her when he shifted in bed.

“Alright. I’ll be right there. Text me the address.”

He hung up and began moving around the room as quietly as he could, so as to not wake her while he got ready, she presumed. She could hear a loud scribbling, so she knew he was leaving her a note, probably informing her of what was going on and when he had left.

The bed dipped again as he leaned over, brushed her hair from her face and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

Even after he had left, Daenerys didn’t open her eyes.

She just lay in the dark, feeling surprisingly calm even though she knew what body Jon had been called away to see.

***

Daenerys hadn’t moved a muscle since Jon left hours ago.

She just lay awake, in the darkness of his room, trying to think of what her next move should be but instead having her mind be annoyingly blank.

A twinkling sound rang out behind her and she knew exactly what it was: siblings group chat.

The chat had been relatively quiet, save for the odd food photo or link to a funny tweet, so Daenerys fully expected it to be something like that.

A text from Rhaegar telling her and Viserys that they had all been asked to go down to the police station so their father had demanded to see them first was the last thing she thought it would be.

***

“Will you be home when I get there?”

“Hopefully.” She lifted her head and smiled up at him, before kissing his chin softly. Jon bent his head down and kissed her properly. When she looked in his eyes, Daenerys knew exactly what he was thinking.

What he wished for.

If she was being honest, she loved that he believed, to some extent, that they could have a soft and peaceful life together, filled with love and normalcy that was far away from the stress of things like the huge investigation and multi-kingdom manhunt for her.

Part of her also resented that.

How could he so desperately want those things when they seemed like such different people? They came from such different places and they were obviously going down different paths.

How could he desperately want those things with her, when she felt so sure that she didn’t deserve any of it?

There was something else about the faraway look on his face that concerned her but Daenerys wasn’t sure asking about it now was a good idea – they had been in that room for a while and, now that her desperate need to fuck him had been dealt with, she was suddenly very aware of how high the risk of getting caught here was.

“I should probably go to the bathroom for real now. My father isn’t exactly known for his patience.” She smiled at him sadly, not wanting to leave but knowing they couldn’t just stay in that supply room forever.

“Not gonna lie, you and your family in my Captains office was the last thing I expected to see when I got to work today.” Jon chuckled nervously as his fingers moved up and down her back, drawing phantom shapes on her bare skin. “A truly brilliant way for me to meet them for the first time.” His tone was light and humorous, but it was obvious there was a serious question behind it.

_When will I meet your family? Or are we ever even going to be able to do things like that?_

“Maybe you’ll meet them properly sometime soon.” Daenerys tried to keep her voice normal, hoping he wouldn’t pick up on any apprehension in her tone. “We can talk about it later, if you want?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you at home.” He smiled warmly and kissed her one more time before checking that the corridor was clear so they could leave.

***

“You took your time.” Rhaegar stood leaning up against the town car their father had had bring them here, a smug grin on his face. “Father isn’t happy.”

“There was a queue. I can’t control that.”

“It’s still unacceptable.” The sing-song tone he used made Daenerys roll her eyes and sigh heavily, making him laugh. “You’re supposed to be on your best behaviour and making him wait around when he’s in a mood like this is just poor form. You’re lucky he got a phone call.”

The car window rolled down and Viserys stuck his head out.

“It’s fine, Dany. Rhae’s just trying to shift some of the attention off himself again.” He pouted mockingly at their older brother. “You know it’s tough being daddy’s favourite. Especially when he’s such a disappointment.”

“Fuck off.” Rhaegar swatted a hand behind him without looking, narrowly missing Viserys’ head as the younger man jumped backwards in his seat, laughing.

“Can we just leave already?” Daenerys tapped her foot impatiently, looking around and catching sight of Jon’s partner stood nearby. “I’d rather not be here anymore.”

“Now that you’ve finally shown up, yes. We can.”

She turned to see her father stood behind her, slipping his phone back into his jacket’s inside pocket.

“There was a queue.” She repeated her earlier statement.

Aerys raised a hand, as if to silence her despite the fact she clearly wasn’t going to say anything more.

“Both of you – in the car now.”

“Where are we going now?” Rhaegar’s voice was quiet, his demeanour meek now that he faced his father.

“Home. We all need to have a very serious conversation.”


End file.
